Candle in the wind
by Klingon Princess of Ram'Jach
Summary: In searching for her father, Jenny finds refuge and love in Sherlock Holmes. But when old foes The Master and Jim Moriarty unite to take Sherlock down, will their love survive, or go out like a Candle in the Wind? A Sherlock Doctor Who crossover that will leave you begging for more.


Chapter 1: First impressions

Jenny had just landed her ship on Earth in an abandoned junkyard, trying to figure out where she was. She could tell by a newspaper on the ground that it was present day, but apart from that, not much else. She sighed, brushing her blonde hair out of bright blue eyes as she exited the junkyard and looked at the sign.

"Trotter's Lane…. Well that tells me the street, but not the city. "She said to herself, walking into someone. "Oh I'm sorry, but could you tell me what city I'm in? I'm lost." She asked the gentleman. He gave her a weird look, obviously thinking that she was either drunk, high, or a complete idiot. "London, young lady. You're in London. Do you need any help? I can get you to the nearest hospital or police station…." He said to her, thinking that she was in need of some mental care.

"I need to find my father. I've looked everywhere for him, and it seems he has vanished without a trace." She said, looking around. London? She'd have to call a cab. She checked her pocket, seeing that she was broke. She had no earth money at all. Sighing, the gentleman noticed and took pity on her. "Here" He said, handing her a few hundred pound notes. "Go to 221B Baker's street. A gentleman by the name of Sherlock Holmes lives there. He'll be able to find your father, no doubt. And there's an apartment there for rent, so you'll be able to have a place to stay. Mrs. Hudson wouldn't turn away a young woman who needs a home." He said, hailing a cab for her. He opened the door, Jenny getting in. After closing the door, he went over to the cab driver. "Take to 221 Baker's Street. She needs to see Sherlock immediately." He said, the cab driver nodding. "Sure thing, Mycroft." The driver said, driving off. Mycroft sighed, grabbing his cell phone and sending Sherlock a text.

Sherlock heard the familiar beep on his cell phone and picked it up. "A text message… at this time of the day? Peculiar." He said, opening the text message.

"Met this strange girl. I think she's not from here, but I sent her your way. New case and maybe new neighbor for you. MH"

Sherlock sighed, scratching his head. Why would his brother send a strange girl his way? "Oh god. I hope he is not trying to set me up again. Last girl he tried that with was Moriarty's friend." He said to himself, hearing Mrs. Hudson on the stairs.

"Sherlock, you have a visitor… Oh do you ever clean up? This is not what I want your lady friend to see…" She said, causing Sherlock to roll his eyes.

"I don't have a lady friend, Mrs. Hudson. This is merely a new case for me-"He stopped short, catching a glimpse of the girl as she walked in. He looked her over, trying to read her. It was just like with Irene. He couldn't get a read on her at all. Not a place of birth or nothing. She was pretty, he decided, the blonde hair framing her face just right. A whistle from Mrs. Hudson brought him out of the daze he was in. "I'm sorry, dear. He's never been like this. I don't know what's gotten into in him. What did you say your name was?" She asked the woman in front of him. His ears perked up, wanting to hear the angel's name. Oh god. He was already thinking of her as an angel. "Jenny." She said, Sherlock's heart skipping a beat. "You must be Sherlock Holmes." She added, Sherlock coughing a bit. "Um, yeah." He said, scratching the back of his head. Jenny smiled, turning to Mrs. Hudson. "I heard you have an apartment open." She said, Mrs. Hudson nodding. "Upstairs. I'm guessing you're going to need some help with furniture." Jenny nodded. "I don't have anything except what some guy gave me." She said, pulling out some money. Mycroft must have been generous to her. That looked like it was almost a thousand pounds. That would help her get started. "The gentleman was my brother. I'm surprised he actually helped." But if he hadn't, Sherlock wouldn't have met the woman before him. "But he did text me. It said something about a case. So what brings you here with my brother's blessings?" He asked her.

Jenny sighed, looking at Mrs. Hudson. She was nervous about telling him her story. She was so sure he would call his brother and call her crazy. She had to tell him though. She couldn't lie to those blue eyes that she was sure had been studying her. But she couldn't stop staring at him as well. "I'll leave you two to chat." Mrs. Hudson said, leaving the room to get the apartment for her. Sherlock was looking at her, seeming like he was waiting. "I'm warning you. You're not going to believe any of this." She said, beginning her story. Once she was finished, she waited for Sherlock to say something, anything. "So, the guy could be any place, any time period in the universe… No offense, I won't be able to solve that mystery. Even I can't pull that one off. I'm sorry." He said, Jenny's eyes filling with tears as she nodded. "I understand." She said, handing him the money. He gave her a look of confusion. "What's this for? I just said I'm not taking the case." He said. "For wasting your time, Sherlock. I'm sorry." She said, turning to leaving.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes and quickly got up and grabbed her hand. After only meeting her for a couple of hours, he wasn't going to let her go that easily. "If you're going to go, at least let me get you a cup of coffee before you leave the planet." He said, sighing. The way Jenny was looking, he'd have to call a friend to help her with a wardrobe. Maybe Irene would, but she'd have to be in disguise… She was still hiding from Jim though. "But I would like you to stay. You never know. He could come around." He was trying anything to get her to stay. And the way Jenny was looking at him, it might be working.

Jenny looked at him, finally nodding as she felt her heart leap. The way Sherlock held her hand made her want to stay. "Alright." She said softly, looking into his eyes. "So, I've never had coffee before." She told him, causing Sherlock to laugh a bit. There was something about the human that she couldn't place her finger on. But he was special to her. "I have a friend who could help you with clothes and everything. " He said, Jenny smiling softly. "That'd be great." She answered him, wondering why he was so into her. She wasn't even human.


End file.
